


Fighting Fire with Fire

by tsukkiswhore69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Bathing/Washing, Biology, Both tsunderes, Breakfast, Breeding, Cockwarming, Creampie, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Degrading kink, Dialogue Heavy, Doggy Style, Double Dating, Edging, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, I swear it has fluff and smut, Inner Dialogue, Kei - Freeform, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Making out a lot lol, Mating Bites, Mating Press, Meet the Family, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Oral Sex, PE class, POV First Person, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Smut, Spooning, Study Date, Studying, Tsundere, Volleyball, cafe date, cervix kisses, cinema date, haikyuu!! - Freeform, movies - Freeform, sleepover, stay the night, strawberry shortcake - Freeform, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiswhore69/pseuds/tsukkiswhore69
Summary: She and Tsukishima Kei have been butting heads ever since the dawn of time. Who knew it would take a little push and a misunderstanding to get the two stubborn highschoolers to finally confess? Albeit long overdue, the budding romance is sweet. Their painstaking pining and simmering feelings finally get to be expressed. For being some of the smartest, these two are the last ones to know about how they feel for each other. Simps.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so I'm splitting this into parts :> I ended up making this really long sksksk and I have a confession to make... I haven't finished it yet hehe maybe if the fic gains enough traction I'll be motivated to finish it :> okay that's all!! Enjoy simps! Please give kudos if you liked it! Comments would also REALLY be appreciated :))) Thanks children!!
> 
> Chapter Update Schedule:
> 
> On or Before March 13, 2021; 9:00 PM PHT*
> 
> *I'm not sure about this really ahaha idk who'll see this but uhh just broke up with my boyfriend so I'm lacking inspiration to write, but rest assured I'm trying to!!! Please understand if I don't meet the date I said I would update, I really am trying to cope! Thank you tsukkihoes.

"Hey Tsukki," I leaned forward to his ear to whisper.

"What now midget?" He replied, not even turning around to look at me. I can't see his face right now but I'm sure he has a slight scowl, his trademark scowl.

"I can't see the blackboard genius, move over." I put my hands on his shoulders and weakly attempted to move him.

"Haaa?" He finally looked back, only to pick on me. "Not my fault you're so short (Name)", he said with a sly smirk, his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh? That was weak, Kei. Is the quick-witted Tsukishima Kei running out of jabs? You could do better than that," I bantered back with him, mimicking his tone, "Tsu-kki", enunciating his nickname for extra annoying points. 

He grumbled and eventually turned his gaze back at the board, grabbing his pen to take down the writings in front.

_This guy… he still hasn't moved his body... I can't see the board!!_

_Jeez, what's it got to take to make him budge..._

_I get that his eyes make it hard for him to see what the teacher's writing but did our biology teacher not take into account that I'm literally way smaller than him? At least let him sit in the second row or something! I'm sure he'll still see the blackboard fine, with him being 6'2 and all..._

_I'll make him switch seats with me tomorrow, but for now..._

Tsukishima was obviously surprised to see me sit on the floor in front of him, sitting cross-legged, with my open notebook resting on my thigh. 

"Oi, why are you sitting down on the floor?"

"Because!! I can't see the blackboard you know! You wouldn't budge or offer to switch seats with me!" I retorted, gradually lowering my voice at the end of my sentence to not draw any attention from our biology teacher. 

Just a few moments passed and a thought struck me while I was in the middle of drawing a diagram. "Or," I turned my upper body back and tilted my head to look up at him, 

"Would you rather I sit on your lap?" I said with a cheeky smile.

_I said it as a joke but hey I do kinda mean it.. Kidding! Or am i?_

"What's this about now weirdo.." He furrowed his brows, absolutely thrown off, eyes slightly narrowing then looking over to the side, unwilling to match my gaze. 

Maybe I was dreaming it but I could've sworn there's a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. Cute.

_Good, that's what's coming to you after all those times you called me a midget! Hah!_

"I don't see what's there to break down Tsukki, I mean exactly the way I mean it." For the gag, I did add a drawl to the way I said it. 

Tentatively, half-meaning it and half-doing it for the sake of teasing him, I leaned back, letting my back slightly graze his long legs. 

"Jesus Christ, (Name), way to be a creep." He finally looked at me, I don't think he notices but he said it with a slight pout. That's how I knew to not take what he said personally. I know he doesn't think that of me.

I fixed my posture and stuck my tongue out at him, winking, "Love you too Tsukki!" I turned around immediately, not giving him a chance to see my expression; even if it meant not being able to see his potential blush worsening on his fair skin.

_Oh wow, I really said that, bold move, me. What if he takes that seriously? Then he'd feel awkward and distance himself from you… no..that can't happen!! He knows it's a joke...Yes! Yes, for sure he must think I'm just teasing him, like how we always do._

I went back to complete my notes, and not a word was spoken between us for the rest of the class. By the rest of the class, meaning a mere 7 minutes. The 5-minute bell rang and my hand clenched, I still haven't copied everything that was on the board and it's not like our teacher has a powerpoint for us to just skim from. I had to ask someone to lend me their notes, there is absolutely no way I'd let myself have unfinished notes. Especially in biology class.

I turned to a classmate, a nice girl with nice notes, "Hey, were you able to get notes for the last few minutes of class?" she grabbed her binder and slung her backpack over one shoulder, before answering me.

"Oh, sorry no, I was writing too slowly that I missed Sir's last takeaways."

"Damn me too, thanks anyway!" I put a hand up to casually wave her goodbye, and she did the same.

Turning back, Tsukishima was gone.

_Already? I guess you do move faster when you have long legs. I was gonna ask him for notes, he always was quick at writing down things. Even if he wrote fast, his notes are never messy, just minimalistic._

I snapped myself out of zoning out and slung my backpack on, with my binder in hand, heading to my next class. Soon enough, I reached the gym. Our venue for this class was the gym the Karasuno Volleyball Club held their meetings at. It got me thinking.

_We just finished with baseball a week ago, now we're indoors.. what sport would we be made to play next? Oh, and since we're gonna be at the gym I could hang out here after class and watch the volleyball club play! And ask Kei for his notes too..._

The teacher never lets on his lesson plans so we always just come in dumbfounded, like that one time when we were directed to proceed towards the pool area; we didn't have swimming gear with us since he forgot to tell us beforehand, and we didn't know we were going to take on swimming.

My reminiscing got cut short when our teacher, a bald, muscular, but amiable-looking man came out. He pulled out a marker and positioned his whiteboard on wheels in front of the class, all huddled up in anticipation for what he had in store for us.

"Alright, good afternoon class! This is the last class for the day and I don't want to take up any much more of your time so I'll just tell you what you all have to do today." The teacher bellowed as he wrote a single word in all caps.

_Ah fuck._

"We're gonna be playing volleyball." He smiled. I winced. 

"Now, as you know our volleyball team is competing well with the other high schools in the prefecture! Gave the other elite schools a run for their money." Our teacher continued, sheer pride dripping from his words.

"So I thought, maybe I could make you all try volleyball too so you could experience the same thing our volleyball club experiences every day! Volleyball is an intense but very gratifying sport and I want you all to try and enjoy it!" I looked around to see my classmates' faces and some looked excited, some looked like they peed their pants and some were disinterested.

_Our teacher looks like he's enjoying himself though... enjoying more than we are..._

_Maybe he’s right, maybe I’d end up sorta liking volleyball at least casually._

_I’m willing to try anything once and at least with this I’ll know if this sport is a match for me._

_It’s not like I have any reason to feel conscious about how I’ll do... We’re all just starting..._

_And like, it’s not like Tsukishima’s gonna bust through that door right now… he’s in a different P.E. class..._

"Committing to our curriculum, we'll be playing this in our class for a month. And of course, as courtesy, we will start from the very basics, the drills. However, if there are people in the class that already know how to play, they may opt to skip the drills. Take note, to those people, if you skip the basic drills, I'll have to ask for your help to teach and guide the class."

A knock was heard, matching the end of our teacher's pre-lesson background. A student of my grade popped and signaled that he had something to tell to our teacher. I crossed my arms, impatient and anxious, and soon enough the student walked in. With 29 other students in his trail. One of those students being the 6'2 blondie. 

"Okay, so we have another PE class joining us today! Thankfully two of them are volleyball club members." Our teacher turned to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, "Will you boys be participating in the drills? Or would you opt out?"

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turned to each other then looked at our teacher, "We'll participate in the drills."

"Alright, but if you feel that you don't want to do the drills, please lend a hand in teaching the basics."

"Spread out and line up!” We did as we were told, and once again I winced for the second time in this class seeing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi headed towards me. Tsukishima’s face was adorned with his signature smirk, his left brow raised, head tilted up, and a shit-eating grin. I knew he was here to get back at me.  
  


“Hey (Name)!” Yamaguchi shot me a feeble smile.  
  
“Hey, Yams!” I smiled back and gave him a high five.  
  
“Aww, miss midget is ignoring me.” Mr. Blondie pouted.

_Damn, he’s cute when he does that._  
  
I stuck out my tongue and Tsukishima and crossed my arms.  
  
 _Immature? Yes._ _  
__And as it turns out, I’m the one running out of things to say._

 _Just ignore him while you can, and keep your composure._ _  
__Don’t get flustered, me!!_

“You know it feels nice to go back to doing these drills again.” Yamaguchi opened.  
  
“I mean if I had to choose, I’d choose to do these drills again than having to teach people…” Tsukki replied.  
  
My eyes switched back and forth from Yamaguchi to Tsukishima, completely rendered speechless for no apparent reason, having nothing substantial to add to the topic.  
  
 _Come on (Name)!! You’re thinking way too much about what you told him earlier!!_

_It’s a joke, remember??_

_He’s teasing you back so it means it’s all good..._

_Right??_

“Say something (Name)” I accidentally thought out loud, words slipping from my lips for the two to hear.  
  
“We’re gonna be doing passing drills! We’ll start from the easiest since it’s our first meeting for this sport.”  
  
The teacher grabbed a volleyball from the volleyball cart beside him and started demonstrating.  
  
“First you bounce the ball up, then you keep the ball up in the air as you sit down, knees close to your torso, as you ease yourself into lying on the ground. Continue to pass and while going back into the knees-to-torso sitting position and standing back up.”  
  
“Oh? That’s like Hinata’s Ultimate Lonely Passing Drills.” I end up blurting out, not thinking I’d be heard especially in the sea of laughter and chatter in the gymnasium.  
  
“That’s because it’s exactly what Hinata does,” Tsukishima said, finally saying something without the intention of teasing or taunting.  
  
“Oh okay.” I immediately averted my gaze, still hung up and feeling awkward about that Biology class.  
  
I barely missed his visible look of confusion, I still saw his brows contort in my peripheral. He’s probably finding me weird by now.  
  
“Here (Name)” Yamaguchi gently placed a volleyball into my hands. 

“Are you okay?”  
  
God bless Yamaguchi.  
  
“Oh yeah yeah, don’t worry! But um, thanks for asking Yams.” I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, that same lock of hair blocking my vision.  
  
 _I gotta wear a headband or a clip now, these bangs are getting annoying..._

Tsukishima’s brows contorted yet again, and his handsome face now sporting a frown, the same frown I see when I say something he doesn’t have a good reply to.

I started doing the drills diligently, forcing myself to preoccupy myself with the task at hand as intrusive thoughts worsen every minute passing by. I could feel warmth rushing to my face, the thought of me telling Tsukishima I loved him, as a joke, running and re-running in my mind non-stop. My hands shook slightly and I lost control of the ball, unconsciously pushing it away instead of tossing it up in the air for me to catch. The ball rolled past Tsukishima and stopped when it hit the wall behind him. With my head tilted down, body close to myself, I shyly made my way past Tsukishima and meekly fetched my ball and returned to my place; continuing as if I didn’t just mess up like I did just now.

_Ahhhhh…_

_This is so embarrassing, it’s such an easy drill and I didn’t catch the ball?_

_I’m such a klutz, and he even saw that too. I bet he’ll taunt me for it…_

_And I’ll have nothing to tell him back._

_I’m at a loss for words._

Sometimes, I’d take a look at Tsukishima and he’d have a neutral face on. He looked pensive, something’s on his mind for sure. He didn’t taunt or tease or talk to me, it was odd but I didn’t bring it up. I would have if I hadn’t had anything bugging me either. 

He’s so handsome, I’ve always found him handsome. At first, when I met him, I was slightly taken aback at how he towered over me, but eventually, I warmed up to him in class and when I hung out during their club time. His height is still striking but it has never bothered me since then. He’s so intelligent, even beyond academics. If you watch his games, you‘d see him strategize mid-game, during time-outs, and also in between sets. He’s so cool that it makes me swoon. 

I knew when I first laid my eyes on Tsukishima that my attention and gaze would always end up autofocusing on him. He’s just so captivating and with every little thing I find out about him, the greater my yearning to discover him more.  
  
It’s why I decided to hang out with him and his teammates during club, no matter how unusual it seems. It’s why I tease him out of nowhere even if we started with snubbing each other in class. All of these little attempts to get me closer to him have worked, and my hard work paid off with the progress I see adding up every day. 

  
And then in a spur of the moment, by getting way too invested in teasing, I sabotaged all those efforts.  
  
I may be bold in the sense that I’m willing to do everything to try to get closer to him, but you’ll never catch me openly confessing, it’s not me, he doesn’t know me as that kind of girl either.  
  
I fucked this up for myself.  
  
The next thing I knew, the bell rang.


	2. Spark

“All right class! I’ll see you all next week, I expect you all to be somewhat getting loose and more in tune with your passing! We’ll check your skills out with some more drills. Dismissed!”

_ I need to get a grip first. _

_ I can’t chicken out on this, I have to get biology notes and ask a hand to help me with passing. _

_ I’ll just ask Yamaguchi, I really can’t be facing Tsukishima now. _

_ My heart feels like it’s about to leap from my chest… _

I went to the vending machine to get myself something to drink. I’m parched, all of the thinking made me feel like I’d implode anytime soon. Grabbing the strawberry milk box, I pierced the foil opening with the straw.   
  
_ Strawberry milk huh? _ _  
_ _ Kei’s favorite is strawberry shortcake… _

Fuck, he really won’t let my mind rest.    
  
I stood by the shade of the vending machine, thoughts wandering to how his body would shield mine too when we walk together out in the scorching sun. He's a great umbrella, that is if you could tolerate or rather, enjoy his words. I’m no masochist, he pisses me off but I find myself coming back for more. Of him.   
  
Dammit.

Sounds of footsteps in a crescendo, familiar voices pierced through the deafening silence. "Hey (Name)!!! Came to watch us play again? I learned a new trick you know, Bokuto-san stopped by a few days ago and taught me, and I want you to see it!!" Hinata sped towards me. A faint "Boke! You got a head start!" was heard in the distance

"Oh!! Hi Hinata, I just, well, we, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and I just finished with P.E. class." 

"Really? That's great! You three don't have to move a muscle since you're already here! What's happening in your classes anyway?"

"We had volleyball today, we just finished baseball and so-"

"REALLY?!?! Wow!! When will our P.E. Class have volleyball? That would mean extra practice for me for the club!"

"Oh yeah definitely-" I was cut off when Hinata dragged me into the gym, obviously excited by the fact that he'll have volleyball for P.E. class soon. "Watch me do it okay? I'm proud of it and I know you'll be amazed too!"

"Oi dumbass, don't mess up your spikes this time." Kageyama hit Hinata upside on his head. "Oww Kageyama, who says I'd miss my spikes?" Hinata let go of my hand and clutched his head, confronting Kageyama. I looked at Kageyama and nodded to each other as a greeting, then made my way to the bleachers where Karasuno's managers were at.

"Hey, you two! How was class today?" I put on a smile, initiating small talk. "Hi (Name)!" they said in unison. Yachi motioned to me that I should sit with her and Kiyoko by patting the space beside her. 

"Hmm well, I was mostly thinking of how Karasuno should solicit more funds for future plans. I thought of producing another poster like before but I can't decide who'd be the poster model." Yachi put her hands on her chin, a focused look adorning her petite face. "So I guess I don't remember much from the lessons but that's fine!! I don't think I'd have a hard time catching up!"

"What about you Kiyoko?" I sat with my legs held close to my torso, making myself more comfortable while talking with them. "Nothing much happened, but you know, we got career counseling again and I was reminded to weigh my options with having to continue club activities," Kiyoko said, shifting her gaze to nowhere in particular, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

The talk about the third-years and their collective decision to pursue and dedicate themselves to club activities was a touchy subject, and so without even looking at each other, Yachi and I decided to drop the subject; not wanting to press anymore.

"How's yours, (Name)?" 

"Ahh...well um.." I took a deep breath.

"Okay, so."

I pulled them in closer and lowered my voice. 

"Tsukishima and I were in biology class, right? He was sitting in front of me and was deliberately being a meanie, like how he is but I had to get my education somehow and at the same time get back at him. So, I'm not sure what got into me but I teased him back but it was sort of, flirtatious? It didn't strike me at that time though I had enough time to think about it-"

"Breathe." Kiyoko grabbed my face and started to take deep breaths, waiting for me to mimic her.

"Ahhh!! Kiyoko-san!! How I wish I were (Name)" Tanaka exclaimed from the court, and comically started dashing towards us.

"(Name) you're so lucky!! Let me touch your face! I want Kiyoko-san's essence on my hand!" Nishinoya followed suit, diving in front of the bleachers.

"Oi, get back to practice you two! And don't bother the girls!" Daichi bellowed, heading to us to retrieve the two simps.

"We're having a girl talk, now's not the time." Kiyoko coldly told Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"I love getting shut down by Kiyoko-san." Both of them said while being carried by Daichi by the scruff of their jerseys back to the court.

"Where was I? Okay so we bantered, I rested my back on his legs to creep him out, and when I got him speechless, I flustered or creeped him even more I think by telling him 'Love you, Tsukki!' but as a joke! It was a joke but at the same time since then I've been feeling shy and awkward around him." 

Out of embarrassment, I hid my face in my hands, while continuing to spill the beans to Yachi and Kiyoko. My face was continuing to grow warmer, and my heart was beating faster and faster as I recall what happened earlier.

"He left the room early and we didn't walk together to PE class, we were in different gyms but normally we walked together just because we're friends. So I thought because of that he was weirded out by my joke that's not so much of a joke."

I raised my face a little to look at Tsukishima from across the gym, and there he was, busy with serving drills. He makes serving look so effortless and so cool whenever it's his turn, Tsukishima even makes sweating look cool. Staring intently at his movements, I continued, "Then, we had volleyball for PE class. But the teacher wasn't there for their class I think? So they joined our class. He still tried to talk to me, normally and also teasingly. I kind of, shut him down because I couldn't look at him and he stopped trying to talk to me."

I could feel more eyes turning to me so I averted my gaze towards Kiyoko and Yachi. If I don't see them, whoever's looking at my warm face right now, they can't see me either!

"I stumbled over myself, and it got obvious enough for Yamaguchi to ask me if I was okay. I even dropped the volleyball during the easiest drills ever! I don't play volleyball but I'm not that uncoordinated to drop the ball so much!" My voice was getting louder and louder, unbeknownst to me, risking myself getting exposed. My pitch was getting higher and higher, and I could feel the heat radiating from my face, I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

"(Name) can I ask you for help in handing over some towels and water bottles? I think they're done with their first set of drills." Kiyoko made a look at me, her face saying 'You can hand Tsukishima his towel and bottle.' 

"Hey guys, you can get your towels and bottles from me!" I shouted, the players taking their time in fetching their towels and bottles.

"Oh? Yamaguchi is concerned?" Kiyoko shared a rare giggle. 

"I mean, isn't he just nice like that to everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah Yamaguchi-kun is, but he sounds like he's attentive even to the smallest details about you," Yachi whispered.

"Are you guys trying to tell me something? Like insinuating he likes me or something?"

“Yes." 

"I think that's a reach." 

"Why not ask him, (Name)?" Kiyoko showed a small smirk, surprisingly.

"Whattt?? That's so awkward though! Anyways we were talking about Tsukishima right?" 

_ Oh fuck I almost said that out loud. _

_ We better make code names soon so there's no worry of name-dropping.  _

"Thanks (Name)!" Each one of the boys said after getting what they needed. 

"So when are you gonna ask Yamaguchi?" Yachi asked.

"What? I'm not asking him anything!" I felt my already pink face worsen as Tsukishima came closer, the last to get his towel.

"Ask him what?"

"Oh! Nothing Tsukki, I'm not asking him anything!" I shot him a panicked smile.

"Sure…" 

He turned away and went back when the coach announced they'd be doing receive drills next. I don't know if I'm hallucinating again but I think I saw his eyebrows furrow again. 

_ He's irritated? But why?  _

_ Does he think I'll be bothering him and Yamaguchi?  _

_ I'll bother Yamaguchi only once, for notes and help with volleyball and that would be it.  _

_ Maybe Tsukishima felt thoroughly weirded out by earlier. _

_ I really regret letting that joke out. _

While the boys went on with their drills, we three continued talking as if the subjects of our discussion weren’t just 5 meters away from us. Yachi went on and on about her plans, and unconsciously I tuned her out, mind empty, staring in one direction at a certain someone. We all know who I’m watching by now. 

Then he caught me staring, I thought he’d look away but he boldly maintained eye contact. If he were closer I just know he’d run his mouth on and on, teasing me, but his face right now put his point across, words unneeded, ‘I caught you’ or something like that. Feeling bold, despite my steadily growing embarrassment, I followed his gaze. His turn came and he performed perfect receives, the ball going up every time. He looked back at me.

“Did you see me?” He probably would’ve said.

Moving out the court, he leaned his back against the wall. A towel on one shoulder, water bottle in his left hand, standing perfectly in my line of vision; both of us remaining on each of our end of the gym. Soon enough, he wasn’t the only one standing there. He was joined by Yamaguchi who slid down the wall to sit down on the floor, he was wiping his forehead from sweat and said something to Tsukishima, who humored his attempts at talking.

_ Right, I was supposed to ask Yamaguchi for some notes. _

_ And some help. _

I walked across the gym to where the two were headed, “Hey Tsukki, I’ll just borrow Yams from you for a moment.” I pulled Yamaguchi aside.

“What is it (Name)? Do you need anything?”   
  
“Yes, I was hoping you had some biology notes? We have a quiz tomorrow and mine are incomplete.”

“Sure I have some! My notes aren’t as cohesive as Kei’s though. Are you sure you want to ask for notes from me?”

“Hey, it’s okay! I don’t think your notes are bad! Let’s just do yours.”   
  
“Okay, I left my bag in the club room, do you want to come with me so you could take pictures?”   
  
“Sure thing, thanks Yams!”

I felt Tsukishima’s hard stare follow us as we exited the gym.   
  
_ Sorry Tsukki, we won’t take long. _

_ I’ll return Yamaguchi to you soon. _


	3. Kindle

There was silence between Yamaguchi and I so I felt the need to strike up a conversation. Ask advice maybe? 

“Hey um Yams? Does Tsukki like someone?”   
  
“Tsukki? Well, he isn’t one to talk about those kinds of things to me so I’m not really sure!”   
  
“Oh, he doesn’t open up even to you..” 

“But he does seem kinda affected by what you do.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“Like, whenever you guys joke around with each other, and just earlier in PE class and all… and how are you really? You were really quiet that time, it got both of us concerned. I mean, Tsukki also got quiet.”   
  
“Isn’t he quiet at times though? Especially when he’s playing volleyball?”   
  
“Yeah but, has he ever stopped talking when you’re around?”

“Not really, he relishes in the feeling of pushing my buttons.”   
  
“See? It’s just a hunch but I think he likes you (Name).” He said as I took pictures of his most recent notes. I dismissed his statement, ignoring it by pushing it to the back of my mind. What’s with everyone trying to push me to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi anyway?   
  
“What about you Yams? Do you like anyone?”   
  
“Uh, well. Don’t tell anyone…I think I’m starting to like… Yachi. I catch myself looking at her a lot.”   
  
“For real? Well don’t worry Yams! Your secret’s safe with me. You know, for some reason people thought you liked someone else actually.” I giggled.

“Really? Who?” Yamaguchi had an amused face yet also painted with disbelief.

“Me...“   
  
“Oh? Now that we’re asking who likes who, who do you like (Name)?”   
  
“I asked you about him off the bat and so that should kind of narrow down the guesses… it’s pretty embarrassing for me to admit out loud but I like… Tsukki...”

“Eh? You guys should confess to each other!”   
  
“Hey! I could say the same to you! Yachi thinks you’re cute you know…”   
  
There was silence, followed by snickers from both of us.

“People really think we’re trying to get with each other but we’re really just trying to get close to each other’s best friends huh? How ironic!” I mused as we were walking back.

“Pretty much.” He smiled back, most probably finding the whole situation ironic and unreasonable as well.   
  
Yamaguchi was about to head back to the court when instinctively, and also out of panic, I grabbed his wrist.    
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Also!! Can you help me with um.. volleyball drills.. I should be asking someone else right now but everyone else is so intense um.. Only if you want to though!! And if you have time to spare-”   
  
“Hey, it’s okay (Name). I’ll be happy to help!”   
  
“Really? Thank you so much Yams! I really owe you one!!! I’ll help bring you two togethe-”   
  
I freaked from hearing a resounding slam, undoubtedly from a spiked volleyball. That was supported by the said spiked volleyball in motion ricocheting from the ground and bouncing towards my general direction. I jumped away from the ball because I didn’t want to receive something that looked like it could break my arms, as Yachi would animatedly put it. 

_ Who? _ _  
_ _ Tsukishima spiked with that much power? _ _  
_ _ Woah. _ _  
_ _  
_ Out of awe I completely forgot that I barely missed getting hit by a bouncing ball fueled by aggression. “H-hey! That almost hit me you know!” I managed to choke out, feelings of admiration, embarrassment, and annoyance stirring in me all at once. “Well you said that you needed help with drills right? If you had received that then wouldn’t that be enough as practice?” Tsukishima pushed back his glasses, overwhelming disdain marking his words.

“W-what? Where did you hear that? I never told you that!” I rushed over to him, piqued and irked by his attitude. “Oh you know, I overheard it when you three were talking over the bleachers.” He crossed his arms, his stance widened. 

_ I see, he has a bone to pick with me. _

_ The feeling is mutual. _

I stared daggers at him, even if it meant having to tilt my head up at him. I leaned in and confronted him. He was being extra salty to me and I don’t appreciate it, I like him yes but he gets on my nerves, especially now.   
  
“Has anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is bad? Or aren’t you aware?”   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I should just turn my ears off when your voice was reverberating through the whole gym.”   
  
I felt like a bucket of cold water was poured over me. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.   
  
“How much did you hear.”   
  
“Don’t worry, I only heard all the stuff you said about your volleyball drills. If you’re worried I heard anything else, probably about some boy you three were talking about well, you’re worried for nothing. Now if you’ll excuse me.”   
  
He walked away.   
  
“(Name)? Are you okay?” Suga’s soothing voice called out.   
  
“Hi Suga, if you mean escaping an encounter with a volleyball unscathed then yes.” I shot him a weak smile. He patted my back.   
  
“Ahh well by how you’re talking it sounds like you’re okay!”   
  
I sighed.    
  
“I’m sorry Suga-san! I just got so put on the spot with Tsukishima almost hitting me with his volleyball, his eavesdropping, and his domineering attitude. I didn’t mean to delay your practice!” I bowed.   
  
“No no, don’t apologize! You had a right to be upset over a triple kill like that. I’ll have to be the one apologizing on his behalf, he’s been tense and irritable looking all of a sudden. Tsukishima didn’t really start practice with us like that.”

“It’s no excuse for him to be an asshole though...”   
  
“Well you’ve got a point there haha! Take it easy and don’t think about him too much, okay? I’ll be getting back to practice now!”   
  
“Thanks, Suga-san!” 

God bless Sugawara.   
  
I went back to Kiyoko and Yachi, immediately confiding to them about my current feelings. I also let them in on what Yamaguchi and I talked about regarding who we like, making sure to leave out the part that Yamaguchi likes Yachi. I’m not that cruel to rid Yamaguchi of his chance to confess!

“Interesting. I thought Yamaguchi liked you.”   
  
“That’s what everyone thinks! He likes someone else, though I can’t say just yet because he knows I like Tsukishima, I can’t have him have blackmail material on me! And I can’t spill the beans since I asked him to help me a bit with volleyball drills.”   
  
“He’s not the type of person to blackmail people about their secrets though...”   
  
_ Oh Yachi, you better prepare yourself soon for a confession. _ _  
_   
“Hey (Name)! You said you wanted to practice?” Yamaguchi beckoned.   
  
“Oh hey, I’ll be right back you guys! I really just have to practice real quick!”   
  
“Sure! Take your time (Name)!” Yachi smiled.   
  
I felt quite timid and self-conscious being around such talented players, so I asked Yamaguchi if we could practice just outside the gymnasium for a closer range and quieter environment, free from the gazes of everyone else.    
  
Yamaguchi watched me closely in silence, focused. He was gentle but stern in his teaching, correcting my form, coaching me how I should move to move the ball as I wanted it to. He almost reminds me of Suga-san helping Hinata out, setting for him in this very same spot when Hinata and Kageyama first started out. Eventually, I got more and more the hang of it, feeling confidence welling up inside me, a smile finding its way on my face. He sees this and pays compliments, making me feel even more reassured I’m doing things how it should be.    
  
“You’re a great teacher Yamaguchi, thank you, really.”   
  
“Thanks (Name)! I’m glad I helped, it’s the first time anyone actually approached me for volleyball help so I’m definitely remembering that compliment!”   
  
“(Name)-chaaaaaan!!! Where are you!!! I have to show you my new trick!”   
  
Both of us were startled when we saw a head of orange hair poked out of the gym. “Oh hey! You guys didn’t tell me you were practicing? What's this for (Name)-chan? Are you gonna join the Girls’ volleyball team?” Hinata stepped out, joining us.

“Oh no! I’m just practicing for PE class! Just to make sure I’m doing things right so I figured to ask help after class too.”   
  
“Ehh, you could’ve asked me to help too you know!”   
  
“That’s great and all but you’re like Kageyama too in explaining things! I wouldn’t get what you’re telling me with just sound effects and arm motions, Hinata-kun.” I stuck out my tongue at him.   
  
“Still! I wanna help! I’ll show you the trick next time. What did you wanna practice (Name)?”    
  
“We’re kinda done actually, Hinata-kun.” Yamaguchi put his hand behind his head.

“Aww, I was too late! Then! I’ll go teach you something else, I don’t know if you’ll have this in PE class but I’ll teach you still because you’ll never know when you might use them!”   
  
“Oi boke why are you outside?” Yet another head, sporting black hair popped out.    
  
“(Name) had Yamaguchi teach her some volleyball stuff for PE class! They finished early though so I wasn’t able to help her.”   
  
“She didn’t ask you though, and besides you teach with sound effects, boke.”   
  
“Just like you!” Hinata stuck his tongue out. 

“Shoyoooo!” Instead of a head popping out for the third time, an unmistakable figure zoomed out and planted his feet outside with us four. Before Nishinoya was able to open his mouth to ask I immediately told him that this was for volleyball in PE class. Just like Hinata, he wanted to teach me some of his specialties, The Rolling Thunder™, just for the heck of it.    
  
“You’ll love doing the rolling thunder (Name)!” Nishinoya gushed, his eyes practically sparkling at the thought of mentoring someone. With the loud chatter, it brought out the other members too to see what was up. All of them inwardly beaming at the thought of a non-member and non-player like me asking help from them, all for PE class. I was being offered to be taught their specialty moves, the tactics they use in tournaments, which is great and all but it’s way more than I need, right now at least. Way way more.    
  
“Everyone?! I really really appreciate your offers but it’s way more than what I need to practice right now, at least! And I’m not even a formal player so I doubt I could learn all those in one go! Besides, you guys must be tired because of all the practice you had today!”   
  
“Alright, at least let us help you. You can always count on us to have your back!”   
  


“Thank you Tanaka! You're such a nice senpai."

"Ohohoh, you really know how to make your upperclassmen happy! Indeed! I am a great upperclassman!"

"Call me senpai too (Name)!" Nishinoya blurted out.

"Alright, Nishinoya senpai" I winked at him.

"Ahhhh! Such an obedient kouhai! I'll treat you to any snack you want at Coach's store anytime you want!" 

"I may have an idea of what we could do to help, something fun and everyone could participate in! Alphabet Volleyball!" Asahi-san has been thinking about how to help all this time.

“Ohh, that’s fun! We used to do that back then as kids!”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Someone hits the volleyball up in the air like they’re passing and they go through the alphabet, if the ball falls everyone has to start over.” Kageyama fiddled with the volleyball in his hands.   
  
“I didn’t know you knew the alphabet Kageyama-kun.” Hinata snickered.

“Boke! I’m surprised you knew that either!”   
  
“Ohhh? It does sound fun! Let’s do it!” I gushed, kinda to stop Kageyama from shaking Hinata like a snowglobe, while also to actually have this heartwarming moment with the team. They usually exhaust all the time they have for their own self-improvement, you see it the most in Kageyama and Hinata still practicing their sets and spikes at dark. I appreciate them, I really do, so these little things are just living reminders that they care. I could never ask for better friends.

As if on cue, Tsukishima came out before Daichi was about to hit the ball up, “Hey! Great timing Tsukishima! Go, there, beside (Name). Go on.” Sugawara elbowed him, to my confusion. Tsukishima could never say no to Sugawara so he acquiesced with a soft “Uh, yeah.. Right..” as he dragged his feet on the pavement, prolonging his arrival to the dreaded place, which is by my side. We didn’t acknowledge each other, not even a glance.   
  
“A!” Daichi hit first, and it headed to Nishinoya who received it perfectly, as usual. “B! (Name)!”    
Frantic, I hit it up, the ball skewing a bit since my platform isn’t as straight as I wanted it to be. “Tsk. C!” I exclaimed. “Nice receive...midget.” I heard Tsukishima mumble, turning his head to the side after he said it. “Thanks, flagpole,” I retorted, finally able to spring back to our usual banter despite my day-long wading in embarrassment and our clashing earlier.   
  
  


Alphabet Volleyball went on for about five rounds, the ball not falling at least once. What would we expect from the pros? Even if the ball was aimed towards me a lot in those five rounds, for the benefit of my own practice, I had a lot of fun and so did everyone else. Tsukishima? I can never tell what he feels unless his facade falters or says it out loud. Maybe it’s just my inability to read faces, or he’s just that good at hiding his feelings.    
  
“Everyone, coach is calling for some final words.” Kiyoko motioned with her hand.   
  
“But coach alre-” Kageyama was cut off when Tanaka pinched his side. 

“Coach is calling for us. Again.” which got Tanaka an “Oh, alright” back. 

Slowly everyone started filing into the gym, leaving Tsukishima and me outside. I leaned back on the wall, twiddling my thumbs, feeling uneasy. The silence was resounding and like earlier I couldn’t bring myself to say anything, a part of me hoping he’d say something, anything, even if it’s something snarky, all just to bring up a conversation.    
  
“You’re probably thinking why I’m not going back inside are you?” He muttered, arms crossed, Tsukishima also leaning against the wall. He was a meter away from me, and yet with how thick the atmosphere is it feels like our bodies were touching, the tension in the air palpable.

“I’m sure you figured it out by now since I know you’re not that much of an airhead like King of the Court and Shrimpy back there in the gym, but yeah. I wanted to talk to you.” He turned his body and faced me properly, as acknowledgement I mimicked his body and met his eyes; his amber eyes earnest and true. He was done with the snide comments and sarcasm.

  
“What is it?”   



	4. Ignite

“First of all, I wanted to apologize for almost hitting you with the volleyball from my spike, and for eavesdropping on your conversations with the managers; even if your voice gets loud at times and everybody could hear what you’re saying.” He smirked, I blushed.   
  
“You swear you didn’t hear anything kinda sus?”   
  
“Cross my heart. Why, are you worried I’ll hear something you don’t want me to hear? Hmm?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“I didn’t hear anything besides that okay? I’m not so much of an asshole as you think to actively eavesdrop on you.”   
  
Silence fell again but it didn't last long, he took the lead again and asked, “What was that earlier anyway? When you pulled Yamaguchi aside.” His face had a scowl, again. “Did we take long? I asked him for notes and volleyball help since I figured he’d be nice enough to help me.”   
I looked at him, no joking tone, just earnest feelings. “You could’ve asked me, dummy. And you guys were flirting earlier in PE class, what was that about? You ignored me then too.” I cocked my head to the side, wondering why he’s being so, so much like this. Why was he concerned about this? 

“Okay, I didn’t ask you because I thought you’d turn me down like Kageyama and Hinata when they asked you to tutor them. Flirting? Yams was just being his natural friendly and caring self, he’s like that to others too. We’re just friends and I like someone else.” Tsukishima isn’t one to let his mask crack but I did see him perk up just a little bit.   
  
“Seriously Tsukki, you’re closer to him than I am, why don’t you just ask him who he likes?” I smiled at him, trying to lighten up the mood, to which he responded with, “ Huh? No way idiot, what if he says yes to liking you?” He replied, snarkiness coming back to hit me. I could never understand his moodiness.   
  
“So what IF he likes me?” I raised a brow, crossing my arms. 

“Then why’d you tell me ‘Love you too, Tsukki’ back in biology? And you’re okay with him liking you?” His voice started to get higher. 

“Why are you talking like it’s been confirmed already, what’s it to you if he does like me?” I am absolutely confused and I’m starting to feel riled up with all this energy he’s throwing at me, just like when he almost hit me with the volleyball.

“Dumbass! I like you! That’s what it is to me. You can’t just tell me you love me as a joke then ignore me and act friendly with someone else! I’m closer to you than Yamaguchi is and I’ve never turned you away from any favors you asked, I only decline my services to those two freaks. What, w-why are you blushing?”  
  
“I like you too Tsukki. Forget about Yamaguchi because he likes someone else.” I pulled him down by the collar of his jersey and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“I only ever tried to ignore you because I felt so embarrassed at how bold I was. A-and! You left earlier than I did for the next class so I thought.. you were avoiding me too… so I matched you and didn’t bother you for the rest of the day. So I was so confused when you tried to talk to me in PE class because I was so convinced you were weirded out by me you know.”

“Heh? You asked me if I wanted you to sit on my lap but you blush at the thought of telling me you loved me?”  
  
“S-shut up asshole.”   
  


“Make me.”

He trapped me between him and the wall, his hand hitting the wall with a thud. Using his height to his advantage, he had one arm closing on any chance I had to move away, like as if I’d actually want to move away. Amber eyes staring intensely into mine, for the nth time my blush grew and grew as butterflies flew in my stomach. Nimbly, he took my chin and rested in on the knuckle of his index finger and secured his hold with his slender thumb; he made me look up at him. 

I didn’t want to lose so I went on my tippy toes and tried to close the distance between us but he beat me to it. Before I could pull him down again for another kiss on his cheeks, he lowered his head and planted a kiss. Melting in his touch I wrapped my arms around his neck, eager to get him as close as possible. His lips feel so soft and so warm against mine, a complete contrast to his demeanor. 

I pulled away to catch my breath and to give the balls of my feet a rest. “That was..nice..” I said in between huffs. “Yeah…” For a short while he retired his cool and cold act, for my eyes to see and for me to behold. 

_Has anyone else ever seen him in such a state?_

“Hey um, about me leaving early for the next class… It’s not very Tsukishima of me, but I also felt shy. I didn’t know what to say back.” He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun starting to set; orange mixing softly with pink and purple hues. “Admittedly, I’m not straightforward with my feelings so this moment’s only for you to see, got it midget?” He looked back, with a smirk yet again. It both baffles and amazes me how much he switched from all of his moods in a blink of an eye, it’s amusing to see at the very least.  
  
“Yeah yeah Tsukki, I won’t let anyone know how soft you really are especially to me.”   
  
_I said that? Possessive from the get-go huh?_ _  
_ _  
_ “U-um anyways, let’s go back inside?” I looked to the side, still taken aback at how bold I acted. “Let’s.” He walked leisurely with long strides, my shorter legs matched his pace by taking quicker steps. Damn short legs. Tentatively, shyly, I reached out for his hand, slowly intertwining my small hand with his own. I looked up at him for any reaction, and my view was blessed by a pure display of emotion–unadulterated delight and contentment. Another rare sight, for my eyes only. Blessed am I truly.

“Oya? Tsukishima’s smiling?”   
  
“More importantly, he’s holding hands! With (Name)!”   
  
“I didn’t know he likes to hold hands! I mean he didn’t wanna shake my hand after our first match!”   
  
“Boke! He doesn’t hold anyone's hand like that much less yours. You’re not his girlfriend!”   
  
“Oh right! Wait, they're together now?”   
  
“Well obviously.”

Tsukishima let go of my hand and rested his arm on my head, “Hey! I’m not your armrest!” I tried to swat his arm away. “You don’t have a say in it, midget.” He said, pulling me closer. “Heyyy Tsukki scored! First years getting girlfriends faster than us.” Nishinoya approached. “What a bummer, I was supposed to make you fall for me and make you mine.”   
  
“Huh?” Is Nishinoya joking or?   
  
“Nishinoya senpai, with all due respect please find someone else. Like Kiyoko-san?” Tsukishima answered, grabbing my shirt and pulling me even closer than before.   
  
“Right! Have you forgotten about our goddess Kiyoko-san?”   
  
Nishinoya laughed. “Of course I haven’t!” He turned to me, “Tsukishima’s got a tight hold on you, that’s a good sign (Name). If he hadn’t I probably would’ve stolen you away and swept you off your feet!” Suga grabbed Nishinoya and gently pushed him towards Tanaka, “Sorry (Name)! Tsukishima! Don’t mind Noya!” 

From the distance, I saw Yachi and Kiyoko giving us a smile and a thumbs up. Maybe they really were onto something when they were trying to open opportunities for encounters with him, or maybe not? They did think Yamaguchi liked me so they’re not completely accurate, but I guess it’s a good enough sense of intuition. 

Coach Ukai wrapped up finally and Takeda sensei imparted his final words for the day and left us to clean up after ourselves. A daily ritual, everyone has to help tidy up. I grabbed a dust mop and went on with mopping. I went to Yachi and Kiyoko to dust mop with them, and also to just hang out with them.   
  
“So.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“What happened outside?”   
  
“Well. The standard. He apologized for being mean and he told me he liked me…”   
  


“Ahhh! I’m so happy things turned out so well for you! At least now you wouldn’t have to hide your feelings.” 

“You know Yachi… not to spoil anything but...something’s lined up for you too…”  
  
“Huh? What do you mean (Name)?”   
  
“Nothing nothing forget I said anything hehe.”   
  
The rest of the time we talked and talked about everything under the sun, from the events earlier and all of the other things we didn’t get to touch on after our girl talk gravitated towards the topic of Tsukishima and me. Laughs were shared and tea was spilled, we three were in our own world, as if no one was around us. Time flew by quickly and soon after Daichi reminded us to go home, calling Hinata out since he has to take the longest trip home.

“Oh but Daichi doesn’t the supply room need cleaning too?” Kiyoko brought up.  
  
I met with Kiyoko’s eyes, trying to ask her nonverbally if she was scheming something. A slight grin tugged at her lips, it was enough confirmation to what I had suspected. There was no need for any more talk; I had an inkling, a strong inkling at that, of what she’s trying to get at. It was a no-brainer for anyone at our age. Though, the club never knew this side of Kiyoko. All they know is the Kiyoko-san with genuine and pure intentions, if they were closer to her they wouldn’t be fazed by her cheekier, more open side to her; something Yachi and I know very well. 

“Right I forgot about that. Thanks! However it’s kinda late don’t you think? Maybe we can just clean the supply room next time?”  
  
“It won’t take long I think. Though we do need someone who’s willing to spend at least 15 minutes more here at school.”   
  
Taking that as my cue I shot my hand up, “I think I could spare some time! My house isn’t too far and I don’t have much going on… and also so I could return the favor for you guys helping me with volleyball...and for delaying your practice earlier..” I put a hand behind my head and put on a sheepish smile, I half meant what I said, I definitely had something going on and that’s my biology quiz for tomorrow.   
  
“You’re so thoughtful (Name)! Don’t worry too much about earlier, okay? We always got your back, and we ask nothing in return.” Suga interjected.   
  
“Oh, also! I can lock up the gym too after I’m done.”   
  
“Wait, are you sure you can do it on your own?”   
  


“Sure I could!” I lied. 

I directed my gaze at Tsukishima, staring into his eyes hoping he’d get the hint.  
  
“I’ll um, accompany her. Help her reach stuff on high shelves and all.. Or something..”   
  
“Right right! You should make sure to accompany your girlfriend home too so she arrives safe, that’s one of the duties of the boyfriend!”   
  
“Heh, Tanaka as if you had a girlfriend before.” Suga poked at him.   
  
“That settles it, I’ll leave everything to you two! Just return the keys to me tomorrow. Great job everyone! Get home safe!”   
  
And with that, everyone filed out and went to the club room to fetch their belongings, which leaves us two the sole living beings in the spacious gymnasium. Shyly, I walked up to him and pointed at the supply room door, genuinely curious if we actually had to clean anything in there. 

“Oh? The supply room’s clean?” Did Kiyoko clean the supply room? So she really just wanted to make an opportunity for us to have alone time together in this gym? Big brain. I have to thank her through chat later.  
  
“Seriously (Name)... You had me stay with you and the supply room’s clean?”

“Tsukkiiii, you’re smarter than that.”  
  
“Huh? What are you getting at?”   
  
“Do I have to spell it out for you?” I smirked, visibly he was irked.   
  
“I didn’t think you’d actually scheme this whole ‘clean the supply room’ act just for us to have this gym all to ourselves.”   
  
“So you do get it. Yeah that’s exactly what I was going for, if you were anyone else you wouldn’t have caught on. Good thing you’re smart.” I kept on poking at him.

“Why are you even thinking about anyone else at a time like this, didn’t you want me here?” He narrowed his eyes, and instead of looking intimidating it had the opposite effect. He looked like a baby trying to tell his mommy he’s mad, as odd as it sounds. 

“Oh, why? Is the calm, cool, and collected Tsukishima Kei showing emotion? Is this?” 

I gasped, “Jealousy?!” 

Apparently, I hit the right buttons, “So what if I am, what’s it to you?”  
  
“That’s my line genius.”   
  
“You’ve been full of surprises for me all day (Name), how curious.” The look in his eye changed, his amber eyes now lidded, now sharper looking. Like a cunning fox circling around its prey, brimming to the surface with self-assurance. In this situation I’d technically be the unyielding prey but you know, what’s the fun in it if I didn’t put up a fight? If he’s going to bring me down to my knees, he has to work for it.   
  


“Think of it as revenge for the times you rendered me speechless, however you wanna take that. Turns out I like poking fun at you and seeing you react. I can see why you like doing the same.”  
  
“You talk big for a short stack.”   
  
“I take pride in my height. Thank you very much.”   
  
“I like that. But I also liked it when you were all shy around me, what if I make you revert back to that, hm?” He said, taking more and more steps towards me; closing in the distance between us.   
  
“Take a shot then, make me.”   
  
“That’s my line, genius.” 


	5. Ablaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH so here's the foreplay chapter lolol enjoy yall

Those were the last words he said before he captured my lips and threw me in for a deep, passionate kiss. I raised myself by the balls of my feet to get at a better angle at him, but then I felt nothing, my feet dangling off the ground. Pressing me against the wall, Tsukishima wrapped my legs around his waist. Intoxicated by the feeling, I raised my arms to tangle my fingers into his hair, messing up his blonde locks. His own arms tugged at my high ponytail, releasing my hair from the tight knot; my hair cascading down my shoulders for him to rake his own fingers in, brushing and untangling through my dry ends. Those wouldn’t be the only knots from me he’d be releasing.

Our faces flushed, my tongue prodded at his lips, asking permission to enter; to which he wasted no time admitting access to. I explored the deepest corners of his mouth, all of the hidden areas, while his own tongue pulled mine for a dance. Contorting, intertwining, like vines desperate for the solace of steadfast touch, for sheer contentment. Tongues tangoing to the sound of our own breaths, to the beat of our own hearts; hands moving up and down each other’s bodies.

I had to pull away, taking in a big gulp of air as the desire to recreate the feeling remained in me. I was speechless yet again, all because of him. I took the short time to observe him: his hair disheveled, foggy eyeglasses no longer sitting comfortably on the bridge of his nose, pink hue dusting his cheeks, his parted lips tender. A sight to behold. A sight only I have the liberty of seeing.

Lost in a trance, I didn’t notice amber eyes wandering around, perusing me with as much care and attention to detail I was to him. His fingers retracted themselves to tug on the hem of my gym shirt. Carefully, the fabric was discarded and the cold air harshly hit my warm, damp skin. My lips join again with his, eager for more of him. I felt the heat emanating from his face, I heard his soft grunts, his voice rising slightly every so often. 

Tracing patterns on his back, my hands found their way on the hem of his own jersey, tugging at it; I wanted to see more of him. His hand grabbed my wrist rendering me speechless and I looked at him, asking for an explanation. "Not yet." Half-lidded eyes stared me down sending shivers down my spine. Tsukishima's strong hands held both of mine above my head, using the hair tie he took from my ponytail and bound my wrists together.

"You look so cute like that, being at my mercy." His left hand cupped my clothed chest, large warm hands gently kneading on its own accord, its own self-set pace. “Take it off me.” I drawled out. “Of course, but you’re being too demanding babe.” He raised a brow, trying to get me to bend to his will. Unyielding but desperate for closer contact, all that was heard from me were whimpers, the tough, headstrong act on the verge of breaking. “Speak up, I can’t hear you like that.” My knees felt weak, their grip on his waist loosening just by the sound of his voice. 

“Take them off me...please Tsukki.” I was done putting up a fight, I just want him. In more ways than one. “Since you asked so nicely.” Skilled hands unhooked the clasp, and yet another garment was thrown into the heap of clothes not too far away. The breeze found another region of skin to cool down, and the moment my bare chest was exposed, nipples hardened. Amber eyes focused on them, ready to pounce. “My my, are they hard because it’s cold? Or is it because of me?”  
  
“Ahh~ Both.” More whimpers escaped my lips as his fingers grabbed hold of the nubs, twisting, touching, tracing patterns on the areola. “You’re so honest with me, what a good girl.” His lips attached themselves to my chest, suckling and twirling themselves around the nub. At this point I did more than just whimper, I moaned, I writhed under his touch, from all of the magic his mouth and hands do. Pressure was steadily building up in the pit of my stomach, radiating to my back, my nether regions. That pressure was not left alone, his hips ground into me sensually; controlled and teasing. If he had an ounce of lust stirring in him, then he’s doing a great job in hiding it; he was dragging this out for so long that I wouldn’t have been able to tell.  
  
Unlatching from the thoroughly stimulated bud, he hooked his lips on the snubbed nub; giving the same treatment, making me regress more and more into a moaning, writhing mess. I was unraveling before him, and he was enjoying every second of it. “T-tsukki, please kiss my neck.”And that, he did. He sucked my warm skin, nipped at my shoulders. Intricately, he marked my neck and upper chest, lapping at the bruises he created. His hands were equally as busy, massaging my chest; feeling them up however he pleases. Once he was satisfied he tugged at my dolphin shorts, quick to throw them in the growing pile of discarded garments.  
  
“That should be an obvious enough sign that you’re taken right?” Tsukishima said, admiring his handiwork. I breathed out a weak “Yes.” My chest was heaving and his teasing wouldn’t let up. “Good.” I let out a high-pitched mewl when a slim digit poked at the crotch of my underwear. “Oh? You’re wet babe. It makes a lewd sound when I touch it.” He dug his digit deeper into my clothed lips. “It’s seeping here. Look. you naughty girl.” 

Using his thumb and index finger he lightly pinched the protruding nub, rubbing it softly and coating his fingers in the process with the juices seeping through the fabric. I bit my lip to suppress my sounds, astounded at how shameful I’m being, and how shameless I was manifesting it. Tsukishima didn’t like it one bit, and he showed it by retracting his fingers and untangling my clamped legs. He set me down while I looked at him, expectantly. “I didn’t say you should quiet down, I’d make you use a gag if I wanted that.”  
  
A gag? I knew he was secretly a freak. Anyways, that split thought quickly passed and my body pressured me to act upon my desire, yearning for his touch. “You need to ask nicely (Name), that’s how good girls get rewarded.” Tsukishima crossed his arms and stared down at me, matching my same expectant expression. I looked over to the side, blushing furiously with utter disbelief at how I’ve been reduced to this moaning mess, driven purely by carnal desire. 

At the same time, I couldn’t deny how much I want this, how much I want him. He fascinated me and always caught my eye. Tsukishima likes playing volleyball, he’s fueled by his passion though he wouldn’t admit it. He had all my attention this one time when I secretly cheered for him in the audience with his older brother. Both of us were told not to come to watch him play but Akiteru and I didn’t heed his orders. My feelings for him blossomed through time and despite how they seem on the surface, my feelings run deep and go beyond physical attraction. It’s hard to convey these things in writing since words fail and can only describe it so much. 

Garnering the courage to face him again, for a split second wishing I was able to garner the same courage earlier in the morning, I looked at him with love in my eyes. “Please touch me more, Tsukki.” His eyes widened, and the mischievous look he sported was now put down. “Your wish is my command.” He laid me down on the freshly dust mopped floor of the gym and hooked his hands on the garter of my underwear. I raised my hips and shimmied off my panties with the help of his quick discarding. He moved the crotch of my panties to his nose and inhaled, eyes closed, memorizing my scent.

My juices gush and drip onto the floor, it’s so lewd the things he does, he’s being so lewd, and it’s making me ache. I felt my pussy throb, my lower lips trembled and shook. It hurt, I wanted, needed to feel him. I need him so much that it hurts. He threw my panties dripping in slick to the pile and sunk his head down, spreading my legs and taking in the sight of my womanhood. He placed gentle kisses on my inner thigh, getting dangerously close to my lips and my clit. I whined, which he took as a sign to indulge me finally.  
  
He licked a long stripe, coating his tongue in my slick. He entangled his wet muscle in my lips, ghosting over my pulsating nub. I angled my hip to try to show a better view of my clit to him. Even if it was hard to see, I saw him cock a brow before placing his lips on the nub, sucking softly. I called out his name, instinctively bringing my bound hands to his hair. He tended to my slit and thrust his tongue inside, lapping. It all felt so euphoric, though, I wanted more. More. 

“Kei, I want you to fuck me.”

His ears perked up at the mention of his first name. He pulled at the hem of his jersey and put his toned physique on display. It was only a short moment but it felt like time slowed down. Never once in my whole relationship with Tsukishima have I seen him in his barest self. I was curious, of course, he’s an athlete and all. I’ve seen his teammates casually change shirts in front of me before, Tsukishima, he’s not that careless and kept low-key about things like that. I could see every dip, every line, every curve, tastefully sculpted by skilled hands.  
  


He didn’t waste time removing his shorts and underwear. My womanhood clenched around nothing, seeing his thick thighs glistening in sweat, and his thing in between. With his haste, his stiff manhood slapped against his abdomen. His upward-curving cock was blessed with length and girth, veins adorned the sides, with his pink, throbbing head seeping precum. It visibly twitched and I met his eyes, he saw me admiring his body.  
  
I bit my lip knowing he was looking at my face intently. I trailed my eyes back down to his cock, admiring it for the last time before it gets sucked into my abyss. He dove down and held himself up by his arms. The tip of his member ghosted my opening, he pressed the head and massaged the opening slowly, tentatively. He looked down into my eyes, waiting for me to consent.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be polishing the smut chapter :>> i just wanna drag it out so it's gucci!! will upload when I get the chance!!


	6. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is yall, enjoy <3 Comment down below if y'all liked this chap ;-;

I wrapped my legs around his hips once more and hooked my bound arms around his neck. He sunk deep into my cave, filling me up, reaching deep into me. My walls closed around him and he cussed softly, his lips parted. Slowly, he pumped himself in and out into me. He stretched me out and carved his shape into my flesh.  
  
He muttered praises under his breath, utterances of me being such a good girl. It was all a blur and my five senses intermixed, the feeling of being so full indescribable. I was a babbling mess, chanting his name like a prayer. A sinner asking for repentance from her god. While he aggressively rocked into me, my bound wrists shook as I tried to pull his head close. I kissed him ferociously, teeth nearly clashing as wanton sounds bounced off each other’s tongue. 

Tsukishima pulled away and grabbed me by the thighs, his grip taut enough to make my blood flow constrict. He pushed my legs further back until my feet were on either side of my head and he put more of his weight on my body. I was folded into a mating press, and that made the feeling intensify tenfold. The thrusts became languid and light, and his cock caressed my g-spot. My clit was still involved with the action, with his body being so close to mine, his own crotch rubbed against the nub. I convulsed in pleasure and my tongue lolled out.  
  
Eventually, the pace started to pick up again making the pitch of my moans get higher and higher. After much grunting, Kei spoke up, “Look at you, you’re enjoying getting filled up. The good girl turned out to be a naughty girl.” He brought his mouth closer to my ear and gave it a nibble before whispering in a low voice, “You like that? You like my cock grazing your g-spot? I bet you want me to reach your cervix too don’t you?”  
  
I nodded, eyes rolled far back into my skull and tongue still lolled out. I was starting to see stars and I could feel myself burning up; on the precipice of euphoria until he pulled out. A harsh slap back to reality. I raised my head to look at him. “Why’d you stop?” He gave me a smile. “Why? It’s called edging. If you’re really a good girl you have to be patient to get your reward.” His hands pulled me closer and untied my wrists, thereafter single-handedly put me on my hands and knees.  
  
_Fuck, he’s handling me like some doll. That’s hot._ _  
_ _  
_ Without warning he thrust in, with the same unforgiving pace, hitting the same perfect spots. I threw my head back, whimpering at the feeling, the same delectable feeling of him. He crouched and leaned forward until I felt his shoulder rest against the back of my head. I couldn’t make out any words ever since I asked him why he stopped, and it seems Tsukishima was wholly fine with that. His ears picked up every sound, I swore I felt his dick twitch inside me.  
  
“God, you sound so fucking hot.”  
  
His thrusts became sloppier and sloppier every second passing by, his chest and abdomen flushed hot against my back. I felt his muscles tightening up. His breaths quickened and I thought we were going to reach orgasm together. I was foolish to think that. We didn’t.  
  
He pulled out and flipped me over again, folding me again into a mating press, but this time my hands were free. I latched onto his back, grabbing at his shoulder blades. Nails scratching his fair skin, leaving red marks in their wake. He reached farther depths, his head discovering my cervix. I let out a yelp, completely and utterly fucked out of my mind. I was being too loud. Instinctively I bit into his shoulder making him wince, but he never said anything against it. Looks like he likes being bitten.  
  
“Fuck fuck fuck.”  
  
His own head was thrown back.  
  
“I want to cream inside you (Name). Will you let me? I wanna breed you so bad.”  
  
His eyes were lidded and his lips were swollen. He was begging.  
  
I clenched on his cock, a telltale sign that I do. I do want to have his cum inside me. My mouth unlatched from his shoulder and I screamed out a string of sounds resembling the word yes. I took in a big gulp of air and tried to form a coherent sentence. “Yes Kei fuck, cum inside me. Please just do it. God.”  
  
He huffed and puffed before replying, “Fuck, okay. Since you asked so nicely.”  
  
I finally reached my high, my vision turned white and my eyes remained rolled back for so long. Heat flowed around my body while it shook violently. I let out the loudest sound I could make, calling out his name. It took a few more sloppy and desperate thrusts for him to reach his own high. Hot cum spurted out his cock, his juices spraying inside me; my pussy squeezing him even past my own orgasm, milking him of all he had. His dick was still buried inside me, and I was still clenching on him. Not one of us dared to move.  
  
I was panting, completely breathless.  
  
“Tsukki, you’re crushing me.”  
  
“Oh sorry (Name).”  
  
“Wait, can we cuddle a little longer actually?”  
  
He donned a perplexed look that quickly vanished, Tsukishima rolled over to the side and laid down with his back against the floor. He hooked his arm around my waist and made me roll with him, setting me on top of his body, pulling me close. I rested my head on his chest, burying my face on his pecs; listening intently to the steady beat of his heart. We stayed like that for who knows how long, just basking in each other’s presence.

“I always wanted to see what was under your shirt you know.”  
  
“You’re such a perv.”  
  
“Wait no! Not what I meant! I mean everyone else strips so casually but you haven’t like done that ever.”  
  
He pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead, effectively stopping my rambling. It was so random and I didn’t know how to react, I buried my head into his neck and playfully hit his chest with clenched fists. His chest rumbled, a genuine laugh reverberating throughout his body.  
  
“I didn’t know you paid close attention to me... well I don’t know... There’s no special reason why I don’t take my shirt off a lot like those simpletons. I just don’t feel like changing jerseys with company?” He ran his fingers through my hair, combing the length, tangles delicately loosening with his touch.  
  
“But, wouldn’t you say that hiding it for so long made the final reveal that much better?”

“W-whatever.”

We stayed like that for a couple minutes more, until it dawned on us that we have to lock up and go home. Tsukishima and I put on our wrinkled-out clothes, making sure to smooth them out. After locking up the gym, we walked again side by side. I looked up at him to admire how he looks under the soft moonlight, the moon’s reflection bouncing off his glasses. My hand locked with his and both of us left the school, passing by the two large cherry blossom trees.

We couldn’t seem to find the words to talk to each other, and maybe we didn’t need to. I stole looks at him, looks that he hopefully didn’t notice I took. I was too busy gazing at him to notice the bright night sky, stars littered through the deep, dark blue. He had the universe in his eyes, why would I need to peer into anywhere else? Finally, after what seemed like an untarnished streak of not getting caught, his amber irises met mine.  
  


_Did I get caught? Or did I catch him staring at me too?_

_  
_ “You were staring at me weren’t you?” I turned it to him before he could.  
  


“N-no I wasn’t!” He cocked his head away, a deep blush coating his face.

_He was staring at me too?_ _  
_ _  
_

“I was staring at you too.”

  
That got him to look back at me. I gave him a smile, genuinely happy to be with him in a moment like this. “You know,” I started, trying to initiate a conversation. “Earlier, I kinda regretted saying that ‘Love ya’ to you back in biology class. I really convinced myself I weirded you out.” His eyes widened slightly, probably in disbelief that I cared so much about how he feels towards me. But even in moments like these, he never misses.  
  


“You’ve done weirder things before, dumbass.”  
  


I stuck my tongue at him, to which he stuck his own back at me.  
  


In retaliation, I poked at him.  
  


“Why’d you think Yamaguchi liked me anyway, Kei?”  
  


“I mean you two were all friendly with each other, even in front of me.”  
  


“Heh, you really are the jealous type are you?”

  
“Shut up.”  
  


A stupid idea popped into my head.  
  


“Hey, wanna race me?”  
  


“W-what? Where’s this coming from? You sound just like the King and the Shrimp.”  
  


“Come on, don’t you wanna? Winner gets anything they want from the loser.”  
  


“Huh, then it’s on.”   
  
I sprinted before he even got to say “on”. From a close distance, I heard Tsukishima say I was cheating with my head start. I was certain I dashed about a hundred and fifty meters until I felt my pelvic area start to ache. My chest and throat burned, a familiar feeling that came with running. 

"Hey, short legs! Are you gonna give me a win that easily?" He finally caught up and found me panting while holding my hips.

"My hips hurt Tsukki, give me a break."

"Maybe I've been too rough on you."

I hit his arm.

"Now now, no need for violence." He crouched down, at first I thought he was going to mock me for my height because he's definitely done that before; so his action warranted him a dirty look from me.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"Hmph, fine you flagpole."

"Don't be such a sore loser, (Name)" 

I was finally lifted off the ground as he hooked his arms under my legs, carrying me on his back.

"I'm in a good position to bite your ear off Tsukki, and I won! I just stopped because my lower body's aching."

I wrapped my arms around him as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"How's it feel to finally be up there?"

"Nothing special."

"Oh (Name), don't lie, we all know the view up here is better than down there."

"Stop it with the short jokes or I'll go ask Nishinoya to be my boyfriend instead!"

"Alright alright jeez."

I tightened my hold on him and tried to ignore the dull ache searing through my pelvis and thighs.

  
My face was buried in the crook of his neck, the smell of his shampoo, cologne, and sweat mixing together in a cocktail of scents. He smells good.

While I was busy basking in his scent, I remembered that he and I had a biology quiz tomorrow and knowing Tsukishima he’d ace it effortlessly. That'd mean we'd have to call it a night to study.

I wanted him to spend more time with me. I think, after wanting him to be mine for so long, maybe, a little more time with him wouldn’t hurt? Just a whole night more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to finish the next chapter as soon as I can! Midterms are coming up so I can't guarantee a date. I have an outline for it already but still I hope I won't have you guys wait on it too long :(


	7. Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update will be next week!! I'll edit the author's notes as needed if I have a definite date :) As always! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you like it! Feedback is greatly appreciated <3

I mumbled against the soft skin on the nape of his neck. It was an inaudible mess of words so he asked me to speak up. 

“I said, my parents are on vacation for a few days and I’m stuck at home.”

“Okay? So what do you want me to do about that.”

“Get the hint four-eyes.”

“Eh? If you want something just ask me, like how you asked so nicely when you were pinned agains-”

“Gotta stop you right there chief.”

The night breeze nipped at my legs, causing me to shiver and snuggle closer to him, wanting to feel more of his body heat.

“Can you stay the night? I figured… I wanna ask you to help me study...and you know...so we have time together. Just the two of us.”

He paused and looked away for a bit before speaking.

“Why not? I did tell you I’d help you anytime, and since you asked so nicely, I'll give in to your humble request.”

_I can't believe he's being so coy about this, pretending he's not excited about it._

He set me down on the ground to my confusion. We were in front of the gate of his house?

“Come on, lemme just get changed and get my stuff so I can stay over at your place. I’ll introduce you to my family too, if… you’re okay with that.”

He didn’t have a hint of sarcasm in his tone, his expression was soft, expectant; he wasn’t joking this time. I couldn’t stop myself from breaking into a smile, immediately forgetting his hard-to-get, hard-to-please act. I took his hand and basically dragged him towards their doorstep, ringing their doorbell.

“Oi, what are you a dog?”

I tuned him out, obviously too hyped to be able to visit his home. 

A petite young-looking woman with a blonde bob greeted us at the door with a friendly grin, her warm and inviting energy radiating off her, easing the slight anxiety I had.

"You must be (Name), I’ve been hearing all about you from my son." She reached to take my hand in hers.

"Yes! Nice to meet you, Ma’am! Thank you for inviting me to your home!" I bowed upon realizing that this was Tsukishima’s mother, pushing the latter half of her sentence to the back of my mind.

"Please, call me auntie! Come in, come in, you guys must be tired, come! I set aside some food for Kei and you." She beckoned, opening the door and motioning for us to settle.

"You shouldn't have, thank you so much Mrs. Tsukishima"

"Oh no, it's my pleasure! Kei never really invites anyone over, so you must be special to him." She says, to which we both blushed. His mother let out a hearty laugh.

Tsukishima could only pan his head back and forth from his mom to me talking jovially, with him as a mere spectator in his own house. He said he'll go up to his room to get changed and drop off his gym things, which left his mother and me to head over to the dining area. When Tsukishima finally went up the stairs his mother shot me a knowing look. She leaned in and sort of whispered playfully as mothers do. 

"How is Kei as a boyfriend?"

That question caught me off guard, but wanting to politely humor her, I managed to stutter out a reply, "I-uh...Kei...he can be really sweet at times, he pokes fun at me a lot but it's all in good fun!"

"Looks like he's playful around you." A smile adorned her face.  
  
"Is he not like that, usually?"

All of a sudden her smile turned to be more pensive in nature, "Well you know, my Kei was like that when he was younger, and when he went into his teens he started to act more reserved. Laidback. Cool if you will.” Then she directed her gaze straight into my eyes, gazing straight into my soul. 

“If you brought out that side of him again, then, it's safe to say my son really has a soft spot for you."

I felt my cheeks grow warm at that revelation. Kei came down from the stairs hurriedly, and his mom and I turned to look at him. “Mom what did you tell (Name)?” His mother laughed and waved her hand, fanning her face. "Oh dear, it’s nothing for you to worry about." Tsukishima raised a brow but decided to let the topic rest, finding it inane to press on further.

When Mrs. Tsukishima stood up, Kei pulled a dining chair beside me and resided there. His hair was damp, and he smelled of the sea. It must be his body wash. There was slight condensation on his glasses, which he had to wipe off with his shirt. He set his glasses down on the table and turned to me. 

I’ve seen him without glasses a lot of times already but it always catches me off guard, just how he's a sight for sore eyes. With and without glasses.

_With and without clothes too._

I could never get tired of the view.

“What did mom tell you?”

“Positive you really wanna hear it?”

“Shoot.”

“She says you have a soft spot for me.” I winked, elbowing him.

“She’s not wrong about that.” 

I stared at him, bewildered. I knew we were essentially together now, but I can’t help but feel so overwhelmed. Don’t get me wrong it’s absolutely exhilarating having Tsukki so open with his feelings. It’s just that I don’t think I’ll be able to get used to it so quickly. Unbeknownst to me, while I was wallowing in the pit of my own feelings, his cold hand snaked under the table to clasp my own. My heart raced and goosebumps littered my skin. It’s just a simple act of affection. A simple act and it’s pushing me to overdrive. I looked down, my eyes unwilling to look straight at him. 

“Why?”

“My hand was cold. Also, you’re my girlfriend now so I’m just invoking my boyfriend privileges.” 

To which I knocked my forehead against the tabletop, completely spazzing out. “Oh my, (Name) are you okay? Are you sleepy? Do you need to lie down?” Mrs. Tsukishima probed while setting down plates of food and small bowls of steaming rice. My head shot up, I vigorously shook my head, completely and utterly humiliated that Tsukishima’s mom caught me faceplanting on their table like some weirdo. 

“Eat up, eat up! Kids like you need to replenish their energy. Especially you Kei.” His mother’s back was turned and she went over to the refrigerator. I looked at Kei, mouthing at him “we need to eat” and freed my hand; he scrunched his brows, soon after putting his glasses back on again. It’s cute honestly, how affectionate he’s being. Though again, I’m so not used to it. On the bright side, that means we have a long time to get used to seeing each other’s more vulnerable side, being each other’s significant other. We’re only getting started. 

Ice-cold drinks were set on our coasters and we were handed utensils, signaling the start of our dinner. As with Asian customs, they sit at the table to keep their guests company. Though I have to think, to keep us company because she wants us to feel accompanied? Or to tease? Maybe both, and I was right. Throughout the meal, Mrs. Tsukishima made small talk. She asked about school, clubs, prospect universities, and whatnot. The common, the usual. Then she asked about us. 

“(Name), what about Kei did you like?” Tsukishima’s mom’s head rested upon her clasped hands, her face wearing a meek smile. I felt Tsukishima stir beside me, a telltale sign he was uncomfortable. As his mother, Mrs. Tsukishima could tell her son was feeling exactly that; she absolutely knew what she was doing. 

_Everything auntie, everything._

Not wanting to be rude, I humored her question. “A lot. He’s just so multifaceted. He has the intellect, the looks, the height for starters.” I said with absolutely no regard for his presence beside me, the reason I could say that with my whole chest. She looked pleasantly surprised by my answer, evident with her upturned lips and widened eyes. “Above all that, he always makes my day in a way only he can do.” I clutched my utensils. “Words can’t do it justice but if I have to choose one way to describe him? He’s amazing. That’s just it.” 

“Adorable, I love young love.” 

“C-can we just get back to eating? Mom, didn’t you say you had something to take care of?”

“You’re right! Okay, you two just eat to your heart's content. I’ll just take care of something.” She said as she transferred to another area in the house. Dinner resumed in silence, recuperating from the prying his mom has been doing. Once we ate our fill, Tsukki excused himself, saying he’d be letting his mom know that he’ll be sleeping over at my place. I finished my drink and gathered my dish, setting it in the sink neatly. 

I made my way to the living room to wait for Tsukki to come back. In the distance, I heard his mom’s signature laugh and a faint “Don’t make a mess at their place okay Kei?” followed by a slightly more audible “I’m not 6 years old.” It got a laugh out of me. A few moments later Tsukishima went to where I was holding his school and gym bag. “Let’s go.” I slung my own bag on my shoulders and went with him to the doorstep, putting on our footwear again at the porch. 

“Thank you for the meal auntie!” I shouted, making sure his mom heard. I was answered by a “You’re welcome (Name)! Visit us again soon!” We were walking out of their residence, the night breeze picking up again. “How come you didn’t show me up to your room?” He blinked a few times, raising his brow, and answered in an unsure tone “Uh, it didn’t occur to me. Sorry?” I crossed my arms, “I better get to see what’s in your room the next time I visit.”

He threw his head up and laughed, “Yeah that is if we’re still together by then.” I smacked his arm, “Ow, for a shortie you sure hit hard. I didn’t even know you could reach my arm.” Tsukishima jabbed further. “Excuse me? How short do you think I am? And yes I hit hard. I bet I could spike a volleyball with more force than you do.” He laughed again, “You’re so fun to tease (Name).”

I stopped in my tracks and stuck my arms out, my hands making grabbing motions, the action not at all contributing to any answer of what I'm doing for Tsukki. “What the hell are you doing?” I furrowed my brows. “Carry me beanstalk! My thighs still hurt. Besides, it's a boyfriend's duty right?” Kei bent his knees and motioned, “Hop on.” Minutes went on and we went on for a kilometer more before we reached my house. 

I jumped off his back and invited him upstairs into my room. With a remote, I turned the air conditioning on, setting my bag at the foot of the bed. I dove into my bed, missing the comfort of something soft; my weight shifting the mattress and pillows. “Feels so good to be home.” I beamed, rolling around. Tsukishima could only look down at me from where he was standing. I patted the area beside me, beckoning him to sit and make himself comfortable. 

“So when are we studying?”

“Do you wanna start now?”

“Sure, the more time to study, the higher chance of getting a high score.”

“Not with you.”

“Are you trying to say I’m dumb?”

“Your words not mine shortie.”

I threw a pillow at him. 

“I was joking (Name). Or was I?”

Another pillow to the face.


End file.
